that winter, the peach flower blooms
by liulishu
Summary: 50 one shots, 50 songs, 50 ways to express love, sorrow, hatred, jealousy, bonds, protection, kindness and everything else, featuring the ice cold prince hitsugaya toushiro and sweet peach princess hinamori momo. requests and ideas accepted. R & R. #3. always- nishino kana
1. midnight orchestra

That winter, the peach flower blooms

Bleach 50 one-shot collection

_Midnight orchestra- aqua timez (Naruto shippuden 16__th__ ending)_

_**The midnight song I cried out went "In reality, I don't like being alone... I truly hate it"**__**  
I've come to know what's important ever since that day**__**  
A small spoon is almost enough to scoop up happiness **__**  
Is there someone to share it with or must I keep it to myself?**_

I walk out of the convenient store that sells a variety of everyday supplies. With a few packets of ramen in my plastic bag, I walk along the sidewalk of the busy road.

I tightened the thick scarf around my neck; the autumn chill was getting colder as winter approaches. My natural snow white hair falling slightly as I move. I took side glances at the passing by couples and families, with a smile plastered on their faces.

The dim light of the street poles cast a lone shadow of me on the sidewalk. A shadow that was the only one alone, compared to the shadows surrounding it.

I keep my loneliness alone to myself as I admire in jealousy of the people walking by hand in hand with the ones they love.

Being born an orphan, I was always alone.

I don't show it, but I don't like being alone. Everyone seems to think I love being alone, but I never once liked the idea of being alone. I walk in silence as I pass through the busy shops filled with people.

Ah, guess I'll be alone the rest of my life.

Matsumoto would surely mock me if I would never get married. I need to find a new secretary before matsumoto creeps into my personal life again.

A familiar figure stands out in the crowd as I walk by. A head full of orange hair and the abnormal height, there's no doubt that it is him.

"toushiro! Where are you heading to?" yelled kurosaki ichigo, a fellow high school friend and now prestigious doctor of karakura hospital.

"kurosaki…I'm heading home of course." I replied with the usual coldness.

Beside ichigo, was a small figure of a petite woman that resembled a porcelain doll.

"eh, hitsugaya-san doesn't have plans on a Friday night?" asked rukia, the famous marketing director of kuchiki industries.

"nope, toushiro is a workaholic, rukia! He likes to work on his free time." Replied ichigo boldly.

Yes, I do work, but only because I have nothing better to do.

"shut up kurosaki." I replied sternly as I turned my heel preparing to leave.

"hey, toushiro! Don't you want to join me and rukia for a drink? Renji's buying!" asked ichigo.

I raised my hand to reject and continued to walk on my own path.

I would never have fitted into their circle. I know kurosaki is a good man, but I don't want to interrupt them.

Truth is, if I didn't act so strong, I might never have been so lonely.

_**A new crack appears every time I pretend to be strong, so it appears that my heart must be made of glass, just like an empty dream**__**  
Since we're afraid of messing with purity, each and every one of us has acted **__**  
As though we have settled down in this opaque world**_

So I continue on, this long journey,

_Alone._

The stars seem so beautiful tonight, shining bright high above the sky.

But it looks like the sky gods are always ruining the fun, as grey clouds cover up the sky.

Little water droplets fall from the sky, I stared at them in awe.

People around me start to rush for shelter, but I don't mind the weather. I continued on this path, no matter how stormy it could get.

Ah, the rain is getting heavier. Thick and rapid droplets of water drop again, splattering on the ground.

_when is the rain going to stop?_

My upper body now stained wet, I still walk in a hurry to reach home.

I was so concentrated on the rain above me, I didn't realize the large rock right before me.

I hit into the large rock, stumbling as I fall onto the cold ground.

My groceries scattered across the ground, I picked myself up.

The rain gets stronger, the droplets still falling onto me.

Ignoring the rain, I picked up the scattered ramen packets and put them back in the plastic bag.

But what shocked me, was that I realized the rain had stop pouring around me.

I looked up and to my surprise, was a blue umbrella being held by a girl of raven hair.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked down on me with concern, "are you ok?" she asked.

Shaking off the surprised expression on my face, I replied "yeah. I'm fine."

She kneeled down and helped me to pick up the scattered groceries.

"you really shouldn't be running in the rain, it's dangerous." The raven haired girl said with a small smile.

"a girl shouldn't be wandering around in the rain helping a stranger out at night, it's dangerous." I replied with a stern expression.

She looked a bit surprised and let out a giggle.

"you're quite the serious one aren't you?" she asked as she hands me the groceries.

I picked them and put them back in the plastic bag.

"but, thank you anyway. You're quite the strange one yourself." I replied with a slight smirk.

"well, don't trip over again. Here, to make sure you don't end up running in the rain again." She says as she hands me her blue umbrella.

"I can't. you'll end up soaking wet. I'm a man, don't worry about it." I replied with a cool expression.

"it's ok, I live a few blocks across here, I won't end up soaking wet. But I'm pretty sure you'll end up soaking wet if you don't have my umbrella." She replies slightly teasing me.

"at least tell me your name…so I can return you the umbrella if we meet again." I asked.

She hesitated but continued "hinamori momo..i hope we'll meet again, stranger."

She turns her back around and continues to walk to the sheltered walkway.

I stare at the blue umbrella, silently thanking the strange yet kind girl for her umbrella.

I opened the blue umbrella, holding onto it with one hand as it covered me from the rain.

_**Farewell; I muttered in the rain "You can borrow my umbrella... that's what it's here for"**__**  
I'll give you the kindness always found inside my heart**__**  
I still haven't given up on the chance of there being a reunion; that's a promise**__**  
To the person who sleeps with stardust as a bed**_

It doesn't feel that lonely anymore, I silently wished that I'll meet that strange girl again,

**because, she made the rain stop pouring.**

* * *

Yes, I'm finally back! With a new story to begin with. Yes, I haven't announced it, so here..**iced peach tea has been discontinued.** Yes, I'm terribly sorry, you couldn't expect me to finish something that crazy as espadas, undercovers, and a mystery murder. I might start a new hitsuhina fic, depends on this crazy mind I have.

So I hope this will help those who silently followed iced peach tea, or have followed the story.

I know the first chapter for this one-shot collection sucked. It was crappy and there was way too many types of story with this sort of plot. But you can't possibly doubt aqua timez's song, it is a pretty good song.

**So write what you would like to see in the next one-shot! Yes, it'll be another songfic. quick, tell me your ideas!**


	2. puzzle

_2. Puzzle-hatsune miku_

"here's your mocha latte, ma'am." I said with a smile as I sat it down in front of the customer.

I walk back into the kitchen to check on the desserts that were baking.

I peeked outside the little window to see some customers silently enjoying the atmosphere and tea here.

My name is Hinamori Momo, 26 years old, owner of a modern café in town called "blanc fraise". This café is the heart and soul of my life and career, from recipes to décor, everything was made from scratch by me.

It was a regular career, nothing to brag about, unlike the career of my boyfriend.

The couples hand-in-hand walk in to the café happily, ah, how I admire them.

How long has it been since I last met Hitsugaya-kun? He's always so busy with work that he barely makes time for me. I find myself depressed at the thought of how our relationship was turning out.

I take out my phone and decided that a text message should be sent to him.

_Are you free tonight? Dinner at my place._

After serving three batches of coffee to the customers, I finally received a reply from him.

_I'll make time, see you then._

Ah, not even the tiniest words of "darling" or "miss you" huh. Toushiro was definitely not a romantic person.

My boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toushiro, age 27. Captain of the CIA 10th division. From what matsumoto, his lieutenant had told me, his division is in charge of undercovers, intels, and basically trying to stop criminals.

Guess you can't expect someone that kills for a living to be romantic huh.

I start to wander off to what I should prepare for dinner with him. Pain au chocolat? Soupe à l'oignon?Soufflé au chocolat? Ratatouille?

I giggle in excitement as I imagine spending time with him again.

"ah, Hinamori-kun, what are you so happy about?" asked kira, the head chef for my café.

"Hitsugaya's-kun coming over for dinner tonight! Kira-kun, give me some ideas on what to make." I asked the man.

"hmmm, I remember you saying Hitsugaya-san liking beef stew. What about that and tarte aux pommes?" kira asked.

"That's a great idea kira-kun! Beef stew and rice, served with vegetables and kimchi soup. Hitsugaya's going to love Korean food! And tarte aux pommes, I must start preparing the crust!" I said with delight.

* * *

I was finally done with setting up the stir fried vegetables and kimchi stew, only leaving the beef stew and rice to be served later. The tarte aux pommes smelled delightful as I kept it in the oven.

I glanced at the clock that says 7:30.

Hitsugaya could be just finishing up work and making his way over. I hope he comes quickly.

I sat on the sofa with a calmed expression as I slipped through magazines to stall time.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

It was already 10 and no sign of the white haired prodigy.

I got grumpy at the sight of the wasted food that I prepared whole heartedly.

I glanced at my phone and not even a single text message.

_Does he even care about our relationship? We haven't met in weeks and he doesn't show up to our dates. Can't he set aside work for once?_

I find myself sighing again.

I hear my doorbell ring. It must be him. He's so screwed this time.

I open the door to see him with dark circles under his eyes, tie already loosened and tiredness across his face.

"…." I choose the silent treatment or else I might not be able to control myself, I might hit him right across the shin.

"I know I'm late…" he said.

I opened the door for him and decided to sit on the sofa.

"look, Hinamori. Work's been really busy lately, and villains can't stop causing mayhem for a day-" he said half sentenced when I interrupted.

"when will you stop to consider our relationship for even one second? We haven't met in weeks, and you decided to show up 3 hours late for a dinner date. Hitsugaya Toushiro, when are you going to stop thinking about work for a moment?" I asked with a hurtful expression on my face.

His face turns from an apologetic expression to a hurtful expression. His eyebrows furrowed and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Hinamori, I'm the captain of the CIA 10th division, I catch criminals for a living. I can't take a break or else there would be more mayhem in karakura. You should know that, I've spent the past weeks investigating a case. If I had the time I would have spent it with you, but I currently don't." he replied in a slow manner trying to calm himself down.

"Hitsugaya, we've been together for 3 years. Can you count the days we had spent together in these 3 years? We've barely spent time together, all I ask for is for you to at least spent some time with me, and set aside your god damn work." I replied with a louder voice.

He rubs his temples.

"…." He doesn't plan on giving an answer because it would only make things worse.

"well?" I asked with eyes staring intensely at him.

_Since when did we become so distant…?_

**Since when did our hands start drifting apart?****  
Even the words we speak were lost****  
I look at your side when we walk together****  
I just didn't make it obvious**

I recollect the times we spent together, the feelings I've kept up in this heart too long.

"let's break up, Hitsugaya." I replied closing my eyes.

His eyes turn from frustration to surprised ones.

"I'm tired, tired of waiting. Tired of just pleading you to spend time, and maybe just consider our relationship. Maybe your work is too important for either of us to continue on." I said building up the courage.

"Hinamori, please don't jump to conclusions. I promise, I'll spend more time with you, but work is important-" he says half sentenced.

"Hitsugaya, please, let's just end this….things will never work out…I'm tired…please…just leave.." I said in a slow manner, afraid of the tears that might fall anytime.

His eyes turn into sad ones, staring at the back of her body. Her tiny figure seems like it's about to break any second, he sees the hurt in her eyes. He decides that he'll just leave her to herself for the time being, and explain things another time.

I watch the door close as the tears on his cheeks silently fall.

_I don't know the meaning of those tears; neither do I know the meaning of mine._

Tears form on the edge of my eyes, silently cascading down my face.

Guilt forming in my heart for seeing the tears that he shed, I whispered to no one in particular "I'm sorry."

I break down onto the floor, hugging my knees as the tears silently dripped onto the floor.

**The meaning of those tears flowing down your cheeks****  
This stupid me still don't know****  
On your back that walks away****  
I only whispered "I'm sorry**"

We were so close back then, how did we turn out like this?

What do I do? This isn't right….it just isn't….

**In the puzzle-like future we have assembled****  
The piece we have lost, I wonder where it belonged**

* * *

The spring flowers bloom in excitement, their vivid colors showing proudly to the world. I watch alone at the sakura petals drop one by one in the wind. I look around, seeing the families and couples smiling happily and taking pictures.

I look to my side, there was only an empty space to be filled in with loneliness.

I stand up, deciding that sitting here idly would not do anything to cure a broken heart.

Back to my apartment, sunlight shines brightly into the window.

I scan the area to see traces of him, who occasionally stayed overnight.

His toothbrush, and towels.

His favorite novels and non-fiction-absolute-boring-mystery-books.

His favorite plain white mug for black coffee.

Everything reminds me of him.

I slide my hand across the white bed that we once shared; his smell no longer lingers anymore.

I sleep on his side of the bed, where he used to look at me in the mornings.

_This bed suddenly feels so big, without him._

_And what only remains are memories of him._

**In the midst of loneliness, this tainted heart****  
Floats on a pure white void****  
In this room where only emptiness remains****  
Are your memories that gently go around**

I remember those times back then, when we would just spent time together, without a care in the world. He wasn't captain back then, but I remember matsumoto being the lieutenant.

We would have breakfast together, and then weekends would be days for movies and shopping. Some nights we would go out for late night supper, because we just wanted to spend more time together.

Ah, those days he would make cold jokes, especially when his sense of humor was nowhere near good. I would laugh at his random jokes, and he would laugh after that too.

**The days stretch like rubber****  
We were laughing with a hoarse voice**

Silent fills the room that once was filled with laughter and joy.

_Since when did my heart change?_

He tried to patch up the wounds, I know he tried. He so desperately tried to re-attach those strings, to bring back my heart that has changed.

**The shape of my heart that had changed****  
You forcibly try to adapt it to you but****  
It hurts; it is painful. You wound it**

I'm being stubborn and selfish. I really am….i need to change things…

* * *

_The next morning_

The morning breeze comes in as I take out a fresh batch of choc-cherry macaroon hearts from the oven.

I take out a candy blue box as to put in the fresh baked cookies. I tied a white ribbon at the top as a finishing touch.

This will be a great make-up gift for Hitsugaya later when I visit him at his office.

A familiar bell rings at the door signaling a customer walking in.

"welcome to blanc-" I say half-sentenced as I stare in shock at the people who walked in.

Abarai Renji, lieutenant of CIA 6th division,

Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of FBI Intel division,

Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant of CIA 13th division,

Matsumoto Rangiku lieutenant of CIA 10th division,

Most importantly, Hitsugaya Toushiro wasn't present.

A strange nervous feeling builds up in my chest.

"w-what brings you all here….?" I asked with curious eyes.

They seem to bite their lip or just blankly stare at the ground.

Their eyes full of sorrow and guilt.

"Ne, Hinamori, I want you to take a deep breath and give yourself a heart's preparation for what I'm going to tell you next…" Matsumoto says as she looks into my eyes.

I swallow sliver at the tenseness. Something isn't right; please tell me it's not what I think it is.

Matsumoto's eyes become cold, as her dry lips open to say words that should never be heard.

The room suddenly feels silent, everything around becomes blank. Shock overcomes me, my eyes widen in shock.

_This isn't supposed to happen._

* * *

In the autopsy room of the CIA building, I see doctors going in and out.

Kurosaki-san and Abarai-kun whispers to the creepy looking doctor in freakish make up, and then looks at me with pity, only to leave together with the two men.

I look around the room, only to find a single piece of cloth covering the metal contraption in the center of the room.

I walk closer with deep breaths, preparing myself for what I might see next.

As I stand in front, I hesitantly reached out to the cloth. Slightly pulling and lifting it, I see the oh so rare head of white hair, and muscular tanned body.

My hands shiver as I see his face, eyes now closed.

"_Ne, Hinamori, I want you to take a deep breath and give yourself a heart's preparation for what I'm going to tell you next…" Matsumoto says as she looks into my eyes._

"_Hitsugaya-taicho….was killed in action last night…." Matsumoto says with sorrowful eyes._

"_Toushiro was trying to capture Aizen sosuke…but acted too rashly during that time and…things got too rough during the fight…" Ichigo said trying to ease matsumoto's tenseness._

_Aizen sosuke…the man that tried to kill me. I will never forget him, and will never forgive him. _

"_I'm sorry for your lost…." Rukia said._

"_we're sorry for what happened…you should see him…before the funeral…" Renji said._

My fingers traced his cheek bones that once were filled with warmth.

And held his hand closely that once were protective around me.

I stare into his eyelids that once had the most mesmerizing teal orbs.

I stare at the scars on his chest, the bruises on his arms.

All of them were because of me, if I hadn't walked in into his life, he might never have became one of Aizen's targets.

My tears drop rapidly, guilt and sorrow are the only feelings I feel now.

_It shouldn't have been this way…it shouldn't have.._

that night, with the lights all closed, and red eyes from crying, I picked up a photo frame that had a picture of Hitsugaya and me together, holding hands, it was our….one year anniversary.

I hugged it in my arms, as I slept on the bed that was too big without him.

Things were too late to reverse, and regret was the only thing keeping me alive.

_**I'll hold the memories of our days together, tightly even if you aren't here with me anymore.**_

**Let's find our shapes****  
Even if we won't be in the same world****  
The pieces of the days we laughed and embraced****  
Hold them tight in your sleep**

* * *

Wow, a fast update! Well, it is the holidays after all. Anyways how was today's chapter? Would really like to hear your comments and requests! **Give a review!** I'd love to hear your opinion.

To the reviewers:

Shiro-tammy996: advice accepted, but sometimes I can't remember to capitalize their name because I don't have that much time neither do I have a beta reader.


	3. Always

_3. Always- Nishino kana_

The strong sunshine shone through my glass windows making me turn around and grabbed a pillow to my eyes. My raven black hair was messy from all the turning in my sleep.

_Wakeeeeeeee uppppp wakeeeeee upppppp_

The noisy ringtone of my alarm sounded. I quickly turned it off with a swipe of the button. After closing my eyes for another 10 seconds, I awoke and rushed off to the bathroom to get ready.

After washing up and changing to a set of clean clothes, I walked down to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

I decided to make half-boiled eggs and toast. After putting the toast into the toaster, I unlocked my phone to see my upcoming events.

There really isn't anything to do since high school ended.

I sighed again, I just wasn't used to the extra time I had since I graduated from high school a week ago. I remember crying so hard during graduation day that I ended up sobbing while making my speech in front of the whole school.

As I picked up the hot toast from the toaster, I remembered that my college acceptance letter is arriving soon.

Scratch that, isn't it supposes to come today?

I rushed off out of the door, leaving my half asleep Rottweiler and German Sheppard mix dog puzzled.

I opened the mail box to find a letter in white. I take it out slowly, carefully reading the title.

The words "Tokyo University of design" were written in bold.

"Axel!" I called out to my dog.

The dog titled his head and looked at me with a "what?" look.

"Wish me good luck!" I said to my dog as I ripped the envelope.

Slowly flipping the paper that was folded, I scanned the entire letter for the keywords.

_Your acceptance to Tokyo University of design was not accepted._

I find myself shocked at the words displayed before me. I had tried so hard to study for the entrance exam, and had tried even harder to persuade my parents in letting me study interior design.

I felt devastated, how could this happen?

I walked back into my house, putting the letter on top of the table. I walked back into kitchen, noticing that the eggs obviously weren't half-boiled since the boiling water was overflowing.

I turned off the fire and left the pot in the sink.

I don't even have appetite for breakfast anymore.

I lay back into my bed, with eyes staring at the ceiling. I hugged one of my pillows and tears started to fall onto my cheeks.

I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into a dark world.

…

the vibration of my phone woke me up. The large ringtone sounded through my ears. I rubbed my eyes as I got into a sitting position on the bed.

I must have accidentally slept.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro calling._

I hesitated to answer his phone call. But I ended up answering it because I didn't want to ignore his calls.

"Hinamori, where have you been? I thought we're suppose to go to kurosaki's to meet up with the others?" he asked.

"…." I didn't know what to reply.

"Hinamori, are you listening?" he asked.

"look, I'm not in the mood to go over to ichigo's house, just leave me alone." I said it a bit too rashly.

I immediately regretted what I said.

"Are you ok, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked with concern.

"Please….just leave me alone." I replied back as I ended the call.

Ok, that was rude. I really shouldn't have done that. I sighed and ruffled my hair in rage.

I decided to go down to the living room to occupy myself with something else.

I turned on the TV, and saw that Hawaii-five-o was showing.

I sat on the sofa, watching halfheartedly at the screen.

The screen showed detective jin being hit by a man.

Oh jin, don't die.

My doorbell sounded making me wonder who it was. I walked to the window to see a boy of white hair standing outside the gates.

I sighed to myself as I pressed the button to open the gates. I unlocked my door and opened it. My dog happily greets him as Hitsugaya patted him on the head.

Why does my dog happen to like him so much? My dog would have bitten him in two if he hadn't given him so many treats on his occasional visits.

"hey, Hinamori." Hitsugaya said as he walked in closing the door.

"hey." I replied with a boring look.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? You seem to sound….sad." he said with eyes looking at me.

"No." I replied as a matter of factly.

"Is that the way to treat your boyfriend?" he asked sighing.

He tends to look around the house. His eyes lay on the white letter that was left on top of the table.

He scans it with a frown.

"is this why you're mad? C'mon it's just one college, Hinamori." He said as he walked over to sit beside me.

"It's Tokyo University of Design, Hitsugaya-kun. Do I need to highlight the word TOKYO for you?" I asked him.

"c'mon, it's just Tokyo. You could always try different universities. How about Kyoto?" he said giving a suggestion.

"I was really looking forward to study at this college, Hitsugaya-kun. I tried so hard that it was all for nothing." I said as tears threatened to fall.

Hitsugaya wipes off the tears at the end of my eyes.

"hey, don't cry. It's not the end of the world." He said with slightly worried eyes.

"but you're studying law in Tokyo, I want to be close to you!" I said with a hurtful expression.

"is that why you were trying to get into Tokyo university?" he asked surprised.

"of course, I want to be with you. Even after graduating from high school." I replied.

"…." He hesitated to reply.

"geez, you're such…an idiot. I'll always be with you, you should know that. No matter how far apart we were." Hitsugaya replied back with a slight smile.

Butterflies flew around in my stomach as my heart skipped a beat.

How can you say that when I was being a total meanie?

Hitsugaya holds me in a tight embrace, as he ruffles my raven black hair.

_Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun._

_**Always, your kind words make me smile**__**  
**__**Through days that I somehow managed to get up until now**__**  
**__**Yeah, I have you**__**  
**__**The things that aren't in the form of love**__**  
**__**All the huge things that wrap themselves around everything**__**  
**__**They perfectly exist here**__**  
**__**They'll always be by my side**_

After a tired day of shopping with Rangiku, I got back home with an exhausted sigh.

To my surprise, there's a small yellow note stuck to my door frame.

"_I'll" _was written in bold black marker.

What does "I'll" mean? I looked at my dog that was quietly asleep under the table.

"I wonder who left that?" I said to no one in particular.

My phone rings and vibrates, it's a call from my famous boyfriend Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"hey." He said in a cool voice.

"Don't hey me like we've just met." I said with a laugh.

"hey, strange girl I just met. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'd love to strange guy I just met. But to where?" I asked.

"Karakura Park, 6pm. See ya there." Hitsugaya said as he ended the call.

He must know that I'm still sad over the whole Tokyo university thing. He really is the BEST boyfriend ever.

_**Feelings of kindness start to overflow**__**  
**__**Things that aren't limited to love**__**  
**__**Today, tomorrow, or regardless of how many tens of years go by**__**  
**__**In this heart, in this heart they're forever overflowing**_

Numerous couples walk by me. This park was a famous couple hot spot. I sat at one of the benches, deciding that it was still early.

The red, orange, yellow leaves fall swiftly to the ground. Autumn was a season of change. A season to start over, and try new things.

My phone vibrates with a large thud.

_I fly high above the sky, freely without any worries. My vivid colors make me stand out among the rest. Find me._

Are you kidding me? Are we playing a game, Hitsugaya Toushiro?

I decided to look up at the sky. Clouds? Airplanes? The sun? what else?

"higher! Higher!" shouted a little boy as he flew his blue kite around.

a kite?

My eyes focus on the sky full of kites, I walk around to get a closer look.

_My vivid colors stand out among the rest._

What exactly are you talking about, Hitsugaya?

I study carefully at the kites. There were red, orange, pink, pastel purple, brown, black and there's…that mesmerizing color of blue and green, teal.

I smirk at the teal kite that was flying high above.

I rush towards the end of the white string that was holding the teal kite, only to find it being tied to a bench.

With a yellow note tied around the string.

"_always" _was written in bold black marker again.

Is this some sort of puzzle game?

My phone vibrated again.

_I am blue. Surrounded by many other beautiful flowers. I do not stand out compared to the other flowers, but my name is something worth remembering._

Flowers? I walked to the famous, flower garden that were filled with colorful flowers.

it was an amazing sight. Red, orange, yellow, blue, pink, purple flowers all arranged in harmony. I found myself smiling at the wonderful sight.

There was a slight pause when I found myself staring at the blue flowers.

Hidden in the bright red roses and pink carnations, is a yellow note attached to a blue flower.

I picked up the blue flower, better known as forget-me-not.

"_be" _was written in bold, black marker.

What a crappy trick, couldn't you just buy me a bouquet of forget-me-nots?

Ah, another message.

_I am light brown, I have pointy ears, and a big nose. I have large sparkling eyes. I have a red collar. Find me._

Ears and nose….a bear?! Nope, no way….

What could it be?

A cat?

A mouse?

"woof!" barked a nearby dog.

"A dog!" I yelled loudly. Some people gave me awkward glances.

I passed by a few cute looking dogs, some even fierce ones. But none of them seemed to match the description.

I decided to take a break and sit at one of the benches.

This sure is hard.

"ahhh-kawaii!" said some kindergarten students.

A cute, small-sized, puppy with light brown fur and sharp ears was being held in their hands.

Could it be…? I walked over to the kindergarten kids and looked at the puppy.

There was a yellow note attached to the red color collar it was wearing.

I patted the puppy on its head, and took the yellow note from its collar.

"_with" _was written in bold, black marker.

I took out my phone,

_I am a distant memory that holds both of us tight, I am always found when the sun decides to sleep. I am the language of the purple lilac. Find me._

Distant memory…..i don't remember coming to this park with Toushiro though…..

I walk around the quiet trees, the sun slowly setting down. I stare up at the sky; it's filled with the colors of red, orange, and yellow. The view takes me breathless, but there was something about this view that seems so familiar….

I look to the ground, only to find purple lilacs grown everywhere.

"_love at first sight is the language of purple lilacs." Hitsugaya said with a smirk as he came out from behind a tree._

Love at first sight….ah, that's right. That's why the view seemed so familiar.

I met my love, right here, at this exact spot, looking at the sun set, 2 years ago.

"this is where we first met 2 years ago…." I said staring at the sun set.

Hitsugaya walks over to me and holds my hand.

"To get your last word, there is a condition you need to do." Hitsugaya says with a smirk.

"And what is that condition, detective Hitsugaya?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"this." Hitsugaya says with teal eyes staring at me.

He leans forward and boldly kisses me on the lips. I close my eyes, letting his soft lips harass mine.

As he teases me, he parts the short-lived kiss as he left a yellow note in my hands.

"y-you bastard! H-how could you steal a kiss j-just like that?" I said in between gawking.

I hide the embarrassment in my face as quickly as I could.

"Ne, Hinamori. Even if I'm at Tokyo studying law, and you're somewhere else studying interior design, I hope you won't forget my existence." He says with sorrowful eyes staring at the darkening sun set.

I unfold the yellow note. It reveals the word _"you" _written in bold, red marker.

"Toushiro…no matter how far we are, I'll always love you." I said as I embraced him with my eyes closed.

He hugs back and gently strokes my back.

"I love you too….Momo…" he says with eyes closed.

_**No matter how many times "I love you" is said**__**  
**__**The person who says it to the point where it's astounding**__**  
**__**Even a thank you is a little fishy but**__**  
**__**The person who wants to convey that from the bottom of the heart**__**  
**__**I ran into such a person**__**  
**__**On this vast earth**__**  
**__**Always, by a lot of memories, and the future**__**  
**__**I for some reason, feel like I understand**__**  
**__**It's because I have you**_

That day, I decided to study in Sereitei University of Art and Design. It was a great university, with vast knowledge and great teachers. But more importantly, it was only a 30 minute train ride from Tokyo.

No matter how far we are, I will always hold him close to my heart.

"**I will always be by your side" is what he said that day.**

**And I replied, "I will always love you, always."**

* * *

Ok, this fucking chapter took me forever to find inspiration. I might as well die writing this chapter. But I really like this song though. This chap was pretty crappy though, I hope next chapter will be better. i just realized my grammar is more suckish than i had thought. i only realized now that there was a proofread button, let me tell you there were so many green lines.

I know there have been many people graduating and moving to college, as this is the season of parting. A season of saying goodbye, and a season of a new beginning. Don't be sad if you're leaving your friends and family, just remember that there will always be someone new to greet you on your journey.

**Tell me what you think! Write a review! I'd love to hear your comments!**

Saxophone: oh, I missed you so much! So sorry for the discontinuation of iced peach tea. But thank you for your support on this fic! I am desperately looking for inspiration to start a new hitsuhina story, but I can't seem to find any.

hitsuhinalover: thank you so much for the support. :)


End file.
